


Visible

by applepiefilling



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepiefilling/pseuds/applepiefilling
Summary: An accidental meeting at the airport brought a fancy-dining lover and a chocolate expert together. Modern AU, a two-shot story full of fluff.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Part 1: Visible

Rin held her breath as she carefully dragged the big bright orange suitcase across the airport. Her face was covered in a thin layer of sweat as she approached the nearest counter.  
“Where are you flying?” asked the lady behind the counter, her fake eyelashes flapped at the sight of the good-looking passenger her coworker had the chance to talk to while she saw herself stuck with this petite young woman in front of her. Bitterness became evident in her factions.

Rin didn't respond at first. She searched inside her purse for her passport while the woman eyed her annoyingly. 

“New York” stuttered Rin as she finally handed the woman her documents.

The woman behind the desk kept her eyes glued to the man standing beside Rin, his long silver hair tied up in a ponytail with a dark brown long coat covering his white shirt and black slacks.

“Gate 36,” hissed the woman without even looking at Rin. She handed her back her documents with the boarding pass inside her passport. 

Rin turned around to pick up the heavy orange suitcase. Her small hands grasping tightly the suitcase before she pulled it off the ground. 

“Watch it!” snarled the woman behind the counter snapping Rin’s concentration as she proceeded to place the suitcase on the scale. Her hands slipped, and the big suitcase fell on top of the other customer's foot.

...!!!!

What followed next took Rin by surprise, though she didn’t mind the long stares from the people in the line behind them.

A large hand grasped her suitcase preventing it from falling backward. The woman gasped in unison with her coworker, who was still busy printing out the young man’s boarding pass.

Rin felt her eyes snap wide open as she noticed the figure holding her suitcase had his eyes pinned at her face. Amber met brown, and a rather unusual warmth crawled up Rin's skin.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m sorry!” the word came out slurred, and she repeated them like a mantra while bowing her head n an apologetic manner.

His deep voice rang in her ears causing her to flinch.

“It’s not you who owes me an apology” he turned his attention to the woman behind the counter “Learn to treat your customers better,” he said firmly, an expression of disapproval visible in his angular factions.

“I’m sorry sir!” she darted her eyes at Rin, her cheeks burning as she spoke, “I’m sorry ma’am.”

Rin nodded absentmindedly. She couldn't help notice her rapid heartbeat or the way her rosy cheeks lightening up like little torches. 

Her suitcase had been carried and placed onto the scale by the man before Rin could protest. Her intertwined fingers toying with the end of her scarf as she picked up her belongings and turned to leave. But not before thanking the man.

She'd made it past the security checkpoint when she realized she didn't need to walk too far to find her gate as it was right in front of her. So convenient to be honest, she thought.

She was hoping to roam around the place for some time before sitting down and waiting to board the plane. Hence the reason why she had arrived so early, 3 hours before the plane left. It was a domestic flight, after all.

Her eyes landed on the bright sign that signaled to the nearest coffee shop. She hadn’t eaten breakfast that morning, thus the funny feeling in her tummy. 

One coffee wouldn’t hurt, perhaps a donut too, or some apple pie.

Her feet began moving forward, dragging her entire body closer to the smell of coffee and dark chocolate brownies.

She found herself seated at a table by the window. She could see her gate from her spot and sighed in relief. Kagura had told her about the one time she missed her flight after falling asleep in one of those bar-restaurants she found during a stroll around the airport. 

Should something like that happen to her...she’d be doomed.

Rin was heading to a fashion show. Her very first one. Kagome was waiting for her to arrive. She’d been so happy her former roommate would be able to attend the event that she had even offered to pay for the plane tickets. Rin had declined the offer. However, she made sure to save up enough money to pay for her tickets. 

She had packed her best dresses in that orange suitcase.

That suitcase...

She sighed. That man's image kept on spinning around her mind. She'd never seen anyone like that before. Except perhaps, Inuyasha. 

Kagome’s secret boyfriend. Secret indeed, the two of them tried almost the impossible to hide her from Kagome's mother’s constant visits to their condo back in the days when she still lived in the city.

Inuyasha’s locks of silver hair very much reminded her of those of the young man she saw a couple of minutes ago. His amber eyes also reminded her of Inuyasha’s. 

What would be the odds, she thought.

She’d have to tell Inuyasha she saw someone cosplaying as him at the airport.

The smell of recently brewed coffee brought her back to reality as the warm cup was placed right in front of her. Her lips pursed to blow on it softly. 

She had around two hours left before they would start boarding the plane. She was flying in the economic class, so no boarding benefits for her.

The waitress arrived less than two minutes later with a serving of chocolate cake and placed it in front of her.

She picked up the fork and took a piece of the chocolate cake into her mouth. A burst of flavor caused her to perk up in her seat.

“So yummy” giggled Rin before she felt the buzzing of her phone in her right thigh.

Kagome was calling her. Or rather, video calling her.

Rin almost choked while trying to fid her earplugs. She plugged them in and murmured a couple of greeting words before swallowing and grinning at the screen. 

Kagome giggled in response.

“Did I surprise you?” she asked while stuffing her mouth with some marshmallows. Very typical of Kagome. Especially when...

“Is Inuyasha with you?” asked Rin trying and failing to cover her giggling face as her friend’s face turned into a mix of surprise and embarrassment.

“How could you tell?” asked Kagome as her face moved to the side to reveal the sleeping form of her boyfriend. His tangled silver hair was the very first thing Rin saw as his face was buried in a pillow.

“Hi, Yasha!” greeted Rin.

“Yo!” replied Inuyasha waving his hand to the camera. ”Are you in one of those fancy restaurants you like to go to?” asked Inuyasha.

Kaagome’s face turend red.

“I told you not to tell her!”

Rin had always liked the fancier side of the dine-in experience. She was a big foodie and would spend some of her salary visiting fancy restaurants in whatever city she visited. Kagome caught her red-handed once as she saw her exiting the restaurant her ex-boyfriend’s father, Totosai, owned. 

Rin had opened up to her, explaining how fancy dining was a thing that felt so intriguing to her. Though she could very much only dream about it with her current salary.

Kagome had accidentally spilled the beans to Inuyasha one night. Yet she made him promise he wouldn't bring it up in front of Rin. He kept his promise, until that day, that is.

Rin blushed but only giggled in response.

“No worries. It’s nothing fancy, I promise. I can show you”

Rin’s finger tapped on the screen, and the camera flipped to display her surroundings. She focused the camera on the small wooden tables, the rustic walls, and the tile floor. A line of popstar posters adorned the walls. She was enjoying hearing Inuyasa's ohh and ahhs over the phone until a loud shrieking noise made her almost drop the phone into her cup of coffee.

“What's wrong?” she said, quickly turning the camera back to her.

“No, no! Go back!” urged Inuyasha, taking the phone off Kagome’s hands “Show me the place”

Rin hesitated but obeyed, flipping the camera so her friend's boyfriend could better ogle the scenery.

“I can’t believe it!” she could hear Inuyasha’s voice as he roared through the phone “YOO GRUMPY DOG”

Rin’s ears hurt as she felt Inuyasha’s screams thunder in the small earplugs. 

Kagome had repossessed her stolen phone and shoved Inuyasha off the camera's range., smiling apologetically at Rin.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into him, I think it’s his OH LORD!”

Rin had forgotten to flip the camera back at her, still puzzled at the thought of Inuyasha randomly screaming at a wooden table. That is until Kagome started mimicking Inuyasha’s antics.

Not you too, Kagome!

“Rin listen to me!” said Kagome while visibly agitated from suppressing her laughter at Inuyasha as he rolled over the floor holding his stomach.” That one right there, that’s Sesshomaru, Inuyasha’s big brother!”.

Rin’s eyes turned away from the phone and landed on the object of interest that Kagome and Inuyasha pointed at. She found herself gasping at the sight of the tall silver-haired man from the counter. 

His long coat was gone allowing for his broad shoulders to show off in the thin fabric of his white shirt. His chin rested on his hand as he looked towards the corner where the pastries were on display.

Oh

“Oh” Rin gulped

Inuyasha took over the video call again, holding the phone way closer to his face than he should have as only his forehead was visible.

“Go talk to him!” he said in a tone of amusement “He doesn't bite. Unless it’s me, of course” 

Rin felt her entire body shaken by this proposition. Her cheeks dusted with a blush as her mouth opened. 

“He doesn't know me! Besides, what if he's in a rush?”

Kagome was the one to talk this time.

“It’s okay if you’re not comfortable Rin. You don't have to do it,” she said in an empathic way, her big eyes filled with understanding though a hint of disappointment was also visible.

“Please, Rin!!!” chanted Inuyasha from behind Kagome “I’ll take you to one of those fancy places you like here in New York. You can order anything you want from the menu!”

Rin giggled, nervous but tempted. It wasn't always she flew to NY.

Yet, the mere thought of approaching him made her heart skip a beat.

“I can talk to him instead,” said Inuyasha in a reflexive tone. “Just walk up there, and I’ll do the talking. I haven't seen that dog in so long I almost forgot he existed.”

Rin’s blush deepened. Clearly flustered at the thought of hearing his voice again.

“He didn't seem to be a bad person” she whispered, almost trying to convince herself. 

“You’ve met before?” asked Kagome from behind Inuyasha.

Rin nodded

“I dropped my suitcase on top of his foot when checking in at the airport. It was an accident."

Inuyasha burst out laughing, rolling on the ground prompting Kagome's phone to fall backward.

Kagome caught it and focused it on her face.

“Did that happen today? Like there?”

Rn nodded again

“To think he almost kicked me out of his apartment the first time we met because I spilled some tea on his rug” chuckled Kagome reminiscing of the day she met Sesshomaru. Around three summers ago.

He’d recently cut his hair, and Inuyasha said he was in a bad mood that day. 

“I’m surprised he didn’t make a fuss about it” continued Kagome “Hmm, maybe he fell for those unbeatable puppy dog eyes of yours. Did you try it on him?” said Kagome with a sly look on her face.

“What? No!” Rin blushed furiously. her mind went back to the moment she dropped the suitcase onto his foot. Come to think of it, a normal person might’ve vented out all sorts of profanities at her. 

Rn side-eyed the man called Seshoamru. He had gotten a serving of chocolate cake and a mocha. 

“He likes chocolate, doesn't he?” commented Rin concerning his unique choice of meal.

“You bet!” replied Inuyasha “He had me buy him the most expensive brand of chocolate when we were kids. My allowance wasn't enough so I had to work part-time for the pretty boy’s weird obsession with chocolate."

Rin chuckled

“I guess I can give it a try” she finally said as she flexed her muscles to get up and walk towards the man's table. She could hear Inuyasha’s victory cry.

Each step brought her closer to him

“Hm..”Rn fidgeted in her spot, clearly stunned by the man’s golden eyes as they landed on her form “Is your name Sesshomaru?”

He seemed to recognize her from before, his eyes instinctively turning to his foot.

“Yes,” he replied, his deep voice echoed inside Rin’s head making her legs tremble. 

Inuyasha’s loud voice could be heard by anyone standing two feet away from Rin, including Sesshomaru. 

“I’m a friend of your brother’s, Inuyasha” she introduced herself quietly “My name is Rin"

Sesshomaru turned his attention completely to her this time. The petite young woman stiffened at the sight of his concentrated glare.

“Inuyasha, you say?” he asked as he kept on hearing his brother’s thundering voice in Rin’s earplugs.  
Rin nodded and turned the camera to him, unplugging the earplugs. Inuyasha's forehead greeted his brother.

“Well indeed, that’s him” replied Sesshomaru as Inuyasha brawled with Kagome about her needing a better phone with a much more reliable camera.

Inuyasha and Kagome appeared to be walking through some corridor as the camera kept on balancing back and forth with each step Inuyasha took.

“Long time no see!” responded Inuyasha, this time showing his entire face thanks to Kagome’s aid. “Dad and I took you for death when you didn't show up for Christmas”

Sesshomaru arched a brow before letting out a rasping chuckle. 

“I made sure to tell Izayoi I wouldn’t make it that year. I’m sure she told father, but I have no idea how you were not informed about that” calmly explained Sesshomaru, seemingly amused at his younger brother’s gestures of disbelief.

“Yeah, right! Dad tells me everything. You probably told the wrong person” grunted Inuyasha.

“How many Izayois do you think I know?”

Kagome stepped in and took over the phone pushing Inuyasha aside.

“We’re heading out for lunch before we go pick up Rin at the airport. She’s heading to New York for a visit. Rin and I used to share an apartment back when I was doing my freelance work” explained Kagome in an upbeat attitude, her eyes flashing with memories of the days when Rin and her would gossip about Inuyasha all night.

“Hn” replied Sesshomaru as he and Rin witnesses Kagome’s screen freeze for an instant before the live video was back on.

“We’re entering the elevator so it-” she paused, her voice flickering. “See- Rin - Naked- you’re welcome”

Rin blushed a deep crimson as the phone hung up. Her eyes were wide open as plates, and her heart was throbbing in her ribcage as her eyes shied away from Sesshoamru’s puzzled expression. 

Kagome had no idea her voice was cutting, going on and off leaving nothing but bits and pieces of what Rin wanted to assume was a totally innocent sentence.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat loudly to grab Rin's attention.

"Bad signal, I presume" he commented while his eyes analyzed the petite woman's agitated expression, "Care to join me?" 

Rin signaled to her table. A cold cup of coffee and a half-eaten chocolate cake awaited her.  
Before she could say anything, Sesshomaru had collected his belongings and was making his way to her table.

Rin followed, still shaken by her friend’s out of context comments. 

“I hmm” Rin sat across from him with a tentative look. But she started with the first thing that came to her mind “Thank you for earlier, and sorry about your foot” she muttered looking down at her coffee. She stirred the liquid before picking up the fork and toying with the chocolate cake.

“No need to apologize, it wasn’t your fault after all,” said Sesshomaru as he took a sip from his cup. “Heading to New York, are we?”

Rin blinked, her eyes landing on his as he pulled a boarding pass with the same destination written in it. New York.

“Are you visiting Inuyasha?” inquired Rin ou of curiosity. She hadn’t heard Inuyasha talk much about Sesshomaru in the past, let alone mention he had a big brother that lived in the same city as her. 

Sesshomaru's eyes squinted.

“Not quite. I have to meet up with my father to take care of personal matters” replied Sesshomaru as he analyzed Rin’s facial expressions. “But you’re visiting Kagome, right?”

Rin nodded in response, carefully swallowing the piece of chocolate cake she had stuffed into her mouth.

“We're attending a fashion show for a charity event Kagome’s company is hosting,” said Rin as a genuine smile made the corners of her lips curl up.

Sesshomaru grinned at her, his long fingers reaching out to touch the side of her cheek brushing off the remainings of the chocolate cake.

Rin’s heart skipped a beat as she felt her body tense up from the sudden touch.

“So how did you meet Kagome?” asked Sessoamru hoping to shift the tone of their interaction as Rin looked like she was about to collapse any second now. 

“That was such a long time ago. We met through a mutual friend at one of Kagome’s photography gigs. She was working for my friend’s uncle, and I was introduced to Kagome. We instantly clicked and a couple of months later became roommates”

Sesshomaru nodded, his mind lost in the petite woman's large brown pools.

“How about you? How come Inuyasha never mentions you? I’ve known him for some time, and he never said anything about having a big brother that lived in the same city as I did” this time, it was Rin’s turn to ask around.

Sesshomaru frowned fighting back the need to roll his eyes at the thought of his little brother. Rin giggled.

Two hours passed before their eyes, and soon it was time for both of them to head to their gate.

Sesshomaru stayed with Rin until the very last group of people started to board. Seemingly unbothered by having missed the preferred boarding benefits of his business class seat. His mind was somewhere else, somehow lost in Rin's chattery as she went on to talk to him about anything and everything. 

He would go on to remember that day fondly five years later when he stood by her hospital bed carrying a set of twin baby girls. Rin held the phone as Kagome and Inuyasha fought over controlling Kagome’s brand new iPhone.

“I’m the uncle!” shouted Inuyasha as he struggled to free himself from Kagome's grip. 

“I’m your wife, and hat's my phone!” protested Kagome.

Rin chuckled as she heard the duo fight over her daughters' attention.

“We’re so happy for both of you! They're so beautiful!” beamed Kagome.“We’ll be heading there tomorrow so make sure to expect a big present from uncle Yasha and Aunti Kagome! Bye!”

The call ended as Sesshomaru transferred the girls to Rin. They were sound asleep, their warm bodies cradled in their mother’s form.

Their eyes met, and in a split of a second Sesshomaru bent down to place a gentle kiss on Rin’s lips. Her cheeks blushing the same shade of red as they did five years ago when he kissed her for the first time during their date to one of New York’s fanciest restaurants. One which, as Rin remembered, Inuyasha paid for.


	2. Part 2 To be ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandpa Toga's thoughts after Rin and Kagome brought the most unexpected gifts to his life.

Moroha’s big and expressive eyes sparkled with delight as Baby Shark blasted out loud inside Toga’s car. Her squealing sounds of happiness were barely audible.

Toga kept his eyes glued to the road, a very carefree expression reflected his good mood.

He was done babysitting for the weekend.

When Inuyasha left a bun in his apartment's oven for Toga to retrieve, approximately 2 years ago, his first response was to spread some cream cheese on it and eat it for dinner. Much to Kagome’s dismay.

His wife, Izayoi, had to step in to prevent Toga from swallowing the entire thing without properly congratulating the couple.

He became a grandfather earlier than he expected, and thanks to the one son he never thought would make it through the first date without scaring each woman away. He once said Inuyasha could’ve learned one or two things from Sesshomaru when it came to dating.

His eldest was, in a manner of speaking, more approachable when it came to women.

He’d seen him invite very good looking gals to their Thanksgiving dinner throughout his time at college. However, not a single one visited them two holidays in a row. Probably because Sesshomaru had either found someone else, or he’d grown nostalgic of his time as a single man.

Rin, however, was different in multiple ways.

Toga himself had paid her a handful of compliments when the blushing mess of a girl made her way to their dining table, the very first Christmas that Sesshomaru attended after having been absent from their lives for so long. In a way, Rin brought him back to their lives.

Which is something Toga was extremely grateful for.

“Alright kiddo, we’re here!” announced Toga as he proceeded to park the car on the side of the road. He turned his attention to the baby car seat carefully settled there by Izayoi before they departed the house. The woman had tears on her eyes the size of diamonds. She was very much attached to her granddaughter.

A knock on the window made Toga’s attention turn to the couple standing by the vehicle. The short silver hair of the man mirrored his and the woman’s dark locks remind him of Moroha’s.

The baby squealed in delight at the sight of the couple, stretching her chubby arms in failed attempts to reach them.

Toga got out of the car in no time. His rapid stride bringing him to unlock Moroha’s door as he unbuckled her.

“Toga express delivery has arrived!” chanted the older man as he grinned.

Kagome chuckled, opening her arms to receive Moroha as Inuyasha snorted.

“You’re an hour late!” he grunted, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Blame it on your mother!” responded Toga with his eyes firmly set on the duo, his expression growing somber as he remembered Izayoi’s threats when he approached her and Moroha while toying with his car keys. It took him nearly an hour to convince her the baby wasn't theirs.

“We’ll send her more pictures once we get the ones from the photoshoot” commented Kagome with a smile on her face. She felt bad for denying her mother in law to spend more time with her daughter.

Today was special, though. 

The small girl’s eyes focused on the house that stood behind her parents. A small woman with shoulder-length black hair and big brown eyes smiled back at her.

“They’re here too!” beamed Kagome signaling to the waving hand of the other woman. Toga waved back at her before jogging to the entrance of the house.

“Long time no see, dear!” said Toga as he flashed her one of his signature goofy smiles.

Rin chuckled 

“Hello to you too!” said Rin while signaling for the trio behind Toga to come inside the house.

When Toga entered the place, he was met with his eldest’s amber eyes. The rich shade of gold reminded him of Inukimi’s. Yet his were, at that moment, filled with warmth. 

So very odd, he thought.

Yet again, it had only been a couple of times since he saw Sesshomaru’s cold gaze return from the ashes ever since he met Rin. He’d become fonder of this more amicable side of his son. It suited him.

“Hello, father,” said Sesshomaru while getting up from the sofa where he sat next to a baby stroller. One fit for twins no less.

Toga patted his son’s back affectionately.

“Ah, Sesshomaru. It’s so good to see you, son” commented Toga before his eyes landed on the baby stroller.

One, Two, Three

“MY BABIES!”

Toga’s loud voice could be heard from the sidewalk. To say he was fond of the twins was an understatement.

Inuyasha had to gush with Sesshomaru about Toga’s very offsetting reaction to Kagome’s pregnancy. He told his elder brother to be prepared for a rather odd response once he broke the news to Inukimi and Toga. After all, Rin’s pregnancy had been a surprise even for Inuyasha and Kagome.

Rin made sure to bake one of her signature carrot cakes before handing over the piping bag to Sesshomaru for him to write on the cake’s surface a clear and simple message for Toga to understand.

“We're having twins”

Inukimi had to hold Toga’s back as he almost fainted. She had to take Rin shopping for some pregnancy dresses to let Sesshomaru and Toga talk.

“Will, mother be joining us?” asked Sesshomaru as Inuyasha and Kagome entered the house with Moroha in her mother’s arms. 

“Unfortunately, not” mused Toga “She had scheduled surgery for today before you asked her to come over. She’s a busy woman” 

Rin had always admired her mother in law’s career. She was so passionate about it, and it showed on each patient that had crossed Dr. Meido’s path. 

“We can save some chocolate cake for her to bring home when she comes by to visit the twins” proposed Rin as she watched her husband’s slight disappointment over his mother's absence. 

“I’m sure she’d love that” replied Toga, also noticing his son’s slight change of expression “This one right here got his obsession with chocolate from his mom”

Rin and Kagome giggled making little Moroha burst out in laughter, her giggling noises catching the attention of a set of baby girls that woke up instantly.

Sesshomaru darted his eyes at Inuyasha, annoyance palpable in his voice as he spoke.

“Do you have any idea how long it took me to make them fall asleep?” grunted Sesshomaru making his way to the stroller.

Rin laughed

“He’s been so worked up about the twins not sleeping enough that even I get scolded sometimes. Don’t worry about it, Yasha!” said Rin while smiling at Inuyasha apologetically.

Rin bent down to reach the twins placing the eldest girl in her arms. Her silver hair was tangled, and her puffy cheeks covered with a light blush.

“Towa”

Sesshomaru carried the youngest in his arms. Her dark hair mirrored Rin’s, and her big expressive eyes were fixated on her father’s.

“Setsuna”

Toga had to step out for a moment as he felt himself tearing up a bit. To think he’d changed those boys' diapers so many years ago. Now he was a grandfather, thanks to them.

He didn't mind listening to Baby Shark if it made his little Moroha happy. Nor did he mind making a two-hour trip to Sesshomaru and Rin’s house just so he could see Towa and Setsuna.

Now all he had to do was keep tabs on the girls as they grew older, making sure to point out each and every red flag he noticed on any boys that dare set their eyes on his little princesses. He was sure Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would appreciate the effort.

He let out a chuckle as he turned around to go back inside. Ready to start celebrating his eldest son’s wedding anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: and that's all folks! I thought about making it into a series of small stories but I'm not so sure yet.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this second part!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My very first Sessrin fanfic! Hope you like it. I posted this on other sites as two different fics but I think it works best as a two-shot story. 
> 
> For anyone interested in knowing what Kagome actually said during the call: “ We’ll see Rin later today at the Naked Eye (Kagome’s favorite photography gallery) You’re welcomed to join us!”


End file.
